


BCKT: How The World Hates Us

by Hydra1617



Category: RWBY
Genre: But hardly any smut don’t get your hopes up, Characters only partially mine, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friction Burn - Relationship, I screwed up the personalities, I will add more tags when I make more chapters, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Shooting Star - Relationship, Snow Leopards - Relationship, Thundercats - Relationship, Yay I fixed the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra1617/pseuds/Hydra1617
Summary: The story of when our favourite team of huntresses-in-training meet four slightly worse huntsmen-in-training. Stuff happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A description of our (yes I’m not the only creator) characters- Team BCKT

**FILE: BOLT STORM**

 

"Look, I'm the leader. They do the fighting,"

  
~×First Name×~  
  
Bolt

  
~×Middle Name {Optional}×~  
  
Topaz

  
~×Last Name×~  
  
Storm

  
~×Gender×~  
  
Male

  
~×Age×~  
  
17

  
~×Personality×~  
  
Funny, witty, somewhat pervy, good hearted, great tactician and observant mind

  
~×Eye Color×~  
  
Blue

  
~×Hair Color×~  
  
Blond

  
~×Hair Style×~  
  
Spiky, messy

  
~×Appearance {Battle}×~  
  
blue jacket with yellow high lights, light blue t-shirt, white collar, blue jeans, blue and yellow boots, protective under armour under tops, high tech goggles (infrared vision)

  
~×Appearance {Formal/Dance}×~  
  
dark blue tux

  
~×Weapon{s}×~  
  
Phoenix and Thunderbird

  
~×Weapon Appearance×~  
  
dual yellow SMG-spears

  
~×Weapon Abilities×~  
  
Can transform between forms, uses fire dust and electric dust

  
~×Semblance×~  
  
Wired

  
~×Semblance Explanation×~  
  
Can absorb electricity (like Nora) but instead displaces or shoots it out. If he absorbs too much his body and muscles begin to weaken and get damages

  
~×Family And Friends {If Any}×~  
  
Onyx Storm- father

  
~×History {Back story}×~  
  
Bolt grew up in Mistral for most if his life with a kind mother and supportive father. His father was a mechanic and technician so his father taught him this. Meanwhile his mother was a huntress who taught him basic survival tactics and trained him.  
Eventually his mother retracted a disease and eventually died. This event spurred him on his quest to become a huntsman. His father and him moved to Vale for business purposes and his father's workshop was attacked by a Minotaur-esq Grimm. He defended his father and (with help from local huntsman) killed it. This attracted the attention of Ozpin who then offered his father an opportunity to teach at Beacon as a teacher in mechanics and computers (which meant Bolt had to enroll) so he agreed.

  
~×Stats {Based On A 1-10 Scale}×~

  
~×Speed×~  
  
6/10  
  
~×Strength×~  
  
6/10  
  
~×Flexibility×~  
  
5/10  
  
~×Stamina×~  
  
7/10  
  
~×Intelligence×~  
  
8/10

  
~x Weakness x~  
  
Easily distracted by women

 

 

 **FILE: Comet Coryza**  

  
"Y-you destroyed my cookie...PREPARE TO SUFFER!"

  
~×First Name×~  
  
Comet

  
~×Middle Name {Optional}×~  
  
Apollo

  
~×Last Name×~  
  
Coryza

  
~×Gender×~  
  
Male

  
~×Age×~  
  
17

  
~×Personality×~  
  
Cheery, happy, optimistic, stubborn, emotional time bomb

  
~×Eye Color×~  
  
Aqua Eyes

  
~×Hair Color×~  
  
Dark red/maroon

  
~×Appearance {Battle}×~  
  
Pair of white wolf ears, white scarf, Aqua jacket, blue shirt, blue jeans, silver boots, wears his mother's beads on wrist

  
~×Appearance {Special}×~  
  
Silver Tux

  
~×Weapon{s}×~  
  
Arctic Artemis

  
~×Weapon Appearance×~  
  
An Axe that acts as an assault rifle and sniper rifle (think Widowmaker's sniper)

  
~×Semblance×~  
  
Feral Rage

  
~×Semblance Explanation×~  
  
when enraged his body will morph into a more animalistic phase with sharp claws and teeth, more strength and speed. A drawback is that he will lose significant control over emotions and actions

  
~×Family And Friends {If Any}×~  
  
Jewel- daughter to carer  
Cal- son to carer  
Mysti- Biological Mother

  
~×History {Back story}×~  
  
Comet lived in Atlas. He mainly lived on the streets while his parents worked for SDC (Schnee Dust Company). His parents wished better for their son but fate never seemed to be on their side. That included their death. His father retracted a dust based infection in his lungs and died. Not only this but his mother was fired due to not working effectively. He was now stuck and looked as if he would never live a life of happiness until a certain event happened. He and his mother were caught in a crossfire of a battle between some Atlas soldiers and the White Fang. It was actually Winter Schnee who hurt his mother by accident. Feeling somewhat bad she reported this "casualty" to Ironwood who decided they may need better. He then was able to find a family who were kind enough to let them stay while his mother healed. Eventually he wanted to go to a huntsmen academy but didn't like the Atlas school so he (and one of the carers) went to Vale where he eventually applied to Beacon.

  
~×Stats {Based On A 1-10 Scale}×~

  
~×Speed×~  
  
6/10  
  
~×Strength×~  
  
8/10  
  
~×Flexibility×~  
  
4/10  
  
~×Stamina×~  
  
7/10  
  
~×Intelligence×~  
  
4/10

  
~x Weakness x~  
  
Can be stubborn and semblance makes him dangerous to allies

 

**FILE: KRYPTON HELIOS**

  
"I carry the Helios name on my shoulders, plus a lot of money."

  
~×First Name×~  
  
Krypton

  
~×Middle Name {Optional}×~  
  
Christopher

  
~×Last Name×~  
  
Helios

  
~×Gender×~  
  
Male

  
~×Age×~  
  
17

  
~×Personality×~  
  
Polite, somewhat uptight,

  
~×Eye Color×~  
  
Green

  
~×Hair Color×~  
  
Brown

  
~×Hair Style×~  
  
Combed, Neat

  
~×Voice×~  
  
British Accent

  
~×Appearance {Battle}×~  
  
gold shirt, green waistcoat, gold coated armour platings on legs arms shoulders and chest, black jeans, green and yellow boots

  
~×Appearance {Formal/Dance}×~  
  
Green tux with yellow interior

  
~×Appearance {Casual}×~  
  
Brown hair, gold eyes, green jacket with yellow interior, gold shirt, brown trousers, green boots,

  
~×Weapon{s}×~  
  
Beowulf

  
~×Weapon Appearance×~  
  
gauntlets with claws on the fingers

  
~×Semblance×~  
  
Force manipulation

  
~×Semblance Explanation×~  
  
Manipulate physics based around him (I.e lower friction, increase speed and momentum) the drawback to this is over use can cause intense mental stress

  
~×Family And Friends {If Any}×~  
  
Citrine Helios- Father  
Coral Helios- Mother  
Lazuli "Laz" Helios- Older Brother

  
~×History {Back story}×~

Krypton was son to Citrine Helios, a wealthy business man and who spoilt his own son. Krypton was an arrogant aristocrat who had no respect for others. One day he had a fateful encounter with Grimm and saw them attacking and slaughtering someone in the forest. He alerted a local huntsmen who took out the Grimm and it was then he realised how dangerous the world could be. Fearing for his own life and scarred by the memory he left his home and trained in Vale before his mentor commented that he should apply for Beacon.

  
~×Stats {Based On A 1-10 Scale}×~

  
~×Speed×~  
  
6/10  
  
~×Strength×~  
  
8/10  
  
~×Flexibility×~  
  
4/10  
  
~×Stamina×~  
  
7/10  
  
~×Intelligence×~  
  
7/10

  
~x Weakness x~  
  
Arrogant

 

  **FILE: TYGRE SHADE**

 

"Your own shadow will turn against you,"

  
~×First Name×~  
  
Tygre

  
~×Middle Name {Optional}×~  
  
Hades

  
~×Last Name×~  
  
Shadow

  
~×Gender×~  
  
Male

  
~×Age×~  
  
17

  
~×Personality×~  
  
Reserved, quiet, introverted

  
~×Scars {If Any}×~  
  
One across his chest

  
~×Eye Color×~  
  
Red

  
~×Hair Color×~  
  
Black

  
~×Hair Style×~  
  
"Emo", combed over one eye

  
~×Voice×~  
  
Deep (at least for his age)

  
~×Appearance {Battle}×~  
  
Black hooded jacket with grey sleeveless jacket sewn on, orange t shirt, black jeans, black and grey combat boots, orange fingerless gloves, dark grey armour platings over his right arm and shins

  
~×Appearance {formal/Dance}×~  
  
Black Tux

  
~×Appearance {Casual}×~  
  
His regular outfit minus the armour platings

  
~×Appearance {Sleepwear}  
  
Grey track suit and orange t shirt

  
~×Weapon{s}×~  
  
Sharp Pain and Dark hood

  
~×Weapon Appearance×~  
  
Sharp Pain- a black katana with a dust rotatory chamber  
Dark hood- a rifle based sheath

  
~×Weapon Abilities×~  
  
Sharp Pain- Can have dust based abilities based on what Dust he chooses  
Fire= Heated blade  
Ice= Can create chunks of ice  
Lightning and Wind= Both can create projectiles and disorient enemies

  
~×Abilities×~  
  
Has mastered several fighting styles, can use most weapons, observant, stealthy

  
~×Semblance×~  
  
Shadow Sneak

  
~×Semblance Explanation×~  
  
Can use shadows as portals

  
~×Family And Friends {If Any}×~  
  
Indie- Carer  
Silvia- Biological Younger Sister (survived like him)

  
~×History {Back story}×~  
  
Tygre Shade was a member of the Dark Claws Tribe, one of the tribes that were nomadic and travelled across Remnant. There he grew up and was one of their better fighters. However an incident happened. There was a sudden divide within the clan, and soon it became a battle. Many lost they're lives, huntsman and Grimm were eventually drawn in too. Tygre survived and ended up in the possession of a kind hearted huntress who was his new carer, Indie. She taught and trained him and eventually he joined Beacon as it was the nearest school.

  
~×Stats {Based On A 1-10 Scale}×~

  
~×Speed×~  
  
7/10  
  
~×Strength×~  
  
6/10  
  
~×Flexibility×~  
  
5/10  
  
~×Stamina×~  
  
8/10  
  
~×Intelligence×~  
  
7/10

  
~×Weaknesses×~  
  
Relies on stealth too much, builds walls around himself


	2. A Day Like Any Other...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BCKT’s day gets off to a shaky start, but things will only get worse when Weiss Schnee finds herself falling for one of them. Read on to find out what happens after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I thought I’d tell you I wrote all of these chapters in the series months ago - back in May I think, so I’m just uploading them with slight edits.

BCKT A - 1  
Chapter 1- Not Another Canon  
The sun gazed through the window of BCKT’s dorm. Bolt turned over in his sleep, clutching his blankets. He turned over again.

‘Agh!’ He exclaimed at the lack of bed beneath him, as his body landed on the floor with a painful thump. ‘Great day already...’ he said sarcastically. ‘What time is it?’ He grabbed his alarm clock. It was five in the morning. ‘Again? No wonder I’m feeling so tired, I fall asleep late, and then fall awake early.’ As he looked around at his tired teammates, he felt that this may have not been a great time to use the material he’d been coming up with for days. ‘Well, since we’re awake we might as well do somethi-‘ He heard something from the bed across from his own. Comet was still snoring. ‘There’s no way to wake him up, I swear.’

‘Damn it Bolt!’ Krypton shouted at him. ‘You always wake us up this early!’ Bolt flinched as his teammate continued his rant. ‘You say you want to be a good leader, yet you still ruin my sleep schedules! It’s not easy to be such a good student when you’re constantly being woken up at five by your leader!’

‘Okay okay. Firstly, it’s not like I can control what my body does in my sleep. And secondly, calm down, you’re gonna wake Comet up!’

‘Too late...’ Bolt prepared himself; Comet had said this. The Faunus yawned and twitched his wolf ears. ‘What time is it?’ Bolt and Krypton glared each other down. Neither wanted to tell Comet that they woke him up three hours before he insists to be woken up. ‘Okay, if nobody wants to tell me, I’ll check for myself.’ He bounced up onto his feet, walking over to Bolt’s bunk. He stared at the alarm clock for a second. Both of the other boys chuckled nervously. They saw Comet’s anger build, like a balloon about to pop. ‘Seriously?! What the hell makes you think that five in the morning is a good wake up time?!’ He screamed in Bolts face. The blonde boy got a good look at Comet’s fangs.

‘Krypton was the one who woke you up...’ he said weakly. Meanwhile Krypton was sending him ‘why would you say that’ looks.

‘You have got a point actually.’ Comet turned the other way. Krypton saw blue eyes filled with rage. It was funny how the youngest and smallest boy in the team brought about the most fear. Just as he thought that sight would be his last, he heard a voice from the fourth and final teammate.

‘Comet.’ Tygre was holding a dog treat in his palm. The enraged boy turned the other way.

‘You think you can bribe me with dog treats?’ He said. Tygre remained composed, despite being a scared mess on the inside. The youngest boy walked over to him menacingly, casting a terrible shadow over the oldest teammate. Suddenly his eyes lit up. ‘Well, normally I’d scream at you but those treats taste so GOOD!’ He snatched the biscuit from Tygre, who backed up against the wall afterwards. He shoved the treat in his mouth and crumbs scattered across the floor as he strode over to his bed. ‘Well, I’m gonna go to sleep again now. For three more hours!’ Two minutes later, snoring began again.

‘Nice one, T.’ Bolt said quietly.

‘I’m going back to sleep too.’ The older teammate responded.

‘’Kay then. What about you Kryp?’ He saw the Helios boy on his scroll. ‘What you doing?’

‘Texting.’

‘Who could you be texting at this time?’

‘None of your business, Bolt!’

‘’Kay, ‘Kay, dont wake the wolf...’ Bolt lay his head on his pillow to try and get at least another couple hours of sleep.

  
‘And That is the stunning story of how I saved my home village from Grimm.’  
Professor Port blabbered on about something that he did when he was younger, which interested no one. Weiss looked up from the clock, to the boy sitting in the seat in front of her- Krypton Helios. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw him, and his neat brown hair, his green and gold outfit. She could feel her heart rate increase whenever he came into her field of vision.  
‘Concentrate Weiss, this speech could be important’ she thought to herself, trying to divert her attention from the boy. But it didn’t work- partially due to the fact that the speech just wasn’t interesting or related to the topic they were supposed to be learning. She looked around the room to not attract attention to her staring. Port really needed to decorate.

‘Agh shit!’

Weiss looked over. Bolt had gotten a paper cut somehow, even though Port didn’t hand any paper out.

‘Excuse me, Mister Storm! That language is not appropriate for a classroom environment!’

‘Sorry, sir. Papercut.’

‘There isn’t any paper on your desk. How did you get it?’

He hesitated. ‘Reading.’

‘Ah, as I always say, read if there is nothing better to do. Just, do try to listen up. What are you reading?’

No answer.

‘Is it on topic?’ The professor asked.

Krypton chimed in. ‘Not unless this is sex education.’

Everyone laughed, including Weiss. ‘Damnit, Why is he good looking, clever and funny? Dust, Weiss, you’re falling for him!’ She thought again. the heiress wanted to not make a fool of herself by smiling at him in class. Ruby could smile at anyone without anyone thinking strange of it, but Weiss hardly ever smiled like that- at least, not at most people. It was a long lesson from there for Weiss. Port never did anything and so she constantly had to look around the room to avoid eye contact with the back of Kryptons head. The bell rang after what felt like an eternity, and she rushed back to her dormitory. It was lunch period, and so she had time to think of a scheme on how to ask Kryp out. She had the dorm to herself, and an hour of lunch to come up with an idea.

Blake walked into the dorm to see a heap of scrunched-up paper and a white-haired head crying on the desk. ‘Weiss?’

‘Oh! Blake! Good to... see- you!’ She didn’t face the Faunus so she couldn’t see the tears.

‘Alright, what’s wrong?’

‘What do you mean? I’m fine!’

‘You’re not. I could hear your crying from down the hall. These cat ears aren’t just for show.’ Blake tended to be the best out of the four girls when it came to emotions. ‘Would you like me to help, or do you just want to keep destroying the forests with all this wasted paper.’ She asked rhetorically.

Weiss sighed. There was no point trying to hide it. ‘It’s Krypton. I’m falling for him, but can’t ask him out. It’s a nervous thing, you know?’

‘I know how you feel. I have a secret crush too, and I’m too nervous to confess. But, you shouldn’t let that get in the way. If you truly want him... just tell him.’

‘I can’t! What if he doesn’t like me! I’ll never be able to show my face again!’ Weiss was panicking now.

‘You’re being hysterical. If he doesn’t like you, Krypton has the decency to keep it a secret. He’s not like my crush.’ Blake looked a tad annoyed.

‘I... I guess you’re right. I should just tell him... Thanks.’ Weiss stood up and headed for the door, and Blake nodded to say ‘no problem’. ‘By the way, Blake?’

‘Yes?’

‘Who is your crush?’

‘That’s not important.’ Weiss respected secrets. She wouldn’t want hers to be well-known, after all. But she just wanted to know.

‘Aw, come on. You can tell me, I’m your teammate.’

‘I... don’t want to.’

Weiss was upset at this response, but had better things to do. She shut the door as she left, leaving the Faunus girl alone. She walked past BCKTs dorm, to the cafeteria where Team BCKT usually was at lunch. There was an empty seat next to Krypton. ‘Perfect.’ She said to nobody in particular. She sat down in the empty seat, to be greeted by three friendly, and one not-so-friendly faces.

‘Hey Weiss! How’s Ruby?’ Comet asked.

‘Sup, Weiss.’ Tygre.

‘Hello, Weiss. How are you?’ Krypton inquired. Despite acting rather arrogant around his team, Krypton was polite to everyone of the opposite gender. Make of that what you wish.

‘I’m fine thanks. Ruby is okay, Comet.’

‘Whew, that’s good to know. She’s been spending a lot of time alone at the moment.’

‘Huh. I never noticed.’ Said Krypton. ‘She’s usually so friendly and wants to just hang out. What could be wrong?’

‘I don’t want to know.’ Bolt was clearly in a bad mood.

‘What’s wrong with Bolt?’ Weiss wanted to know.

‘Hey, it’s smut boy!’ A very familiar face walked by.

‘Cardin...’ Comet liked a lot of people. Cardin was not one of them.

‘Sup, smut boy? Still reading those erotic books of yours?’

‘Fuck off, Cardin.’ Bolt attempted to not look irritated and failed. ‘Let’s go, team.’ Bolt, Comet and Tygre stood up, while Weiss halted Krypton by starting a friendly conversation.

‘So, Krypton.’

‘Yes?’

Weiss got nervous just hearing him, and her heart was ready to burst out of her chest. When Weiss gets nervous, she blurts out whatever is inside her head, and this was no exception.

‘Ilikeyoukryptonpleasegooutwithme!’

‘I couldn’t understand that, say it again?’ Weiss said it so fast, he didn’t hear what she said. She was about to repeat at an audible speed when...

‘Kryp, babe!’ A light-hearted but strong voice hit Weiss like a hammer to the skull. Yang. They couldn’t be... ‘where have you been? I’ve missed you so much!’

‘Yang, it’s been 20 minutes. Just, let me have some alone time. I’ve got to study.’

‘I can help you study better...’ Yang was clearly seducing Krypton, who had learned to resist the busty blonde’s efforts.

‘I think I’m fine.’

Weiss was speechless. Yang? Krypton? They were nothing alike! Weiss and Kryp were destiny! Yang was toying with destiny! ‘You two... are dating?! For how long?!’

‘Couple weeks now.’ Krypton answered. ‘Yang gets very tiring though.’

‘Hey! I don’t get tiring!’

‘Really? You are the definition of a tiring girlfriend!’

Weiss was filled with envy for her blonde teammate. This envy manifested itself as rage and sadness, the latter controlling her next action. She ran. She ran to the courtyard and beyond, hiding behind a pillar so no one could watch her cry. Tears escaped her eyes like waterfalls. She punched the ground in rage, before continuing her escapades of tears.

‘Yang? Kryp? Dating? But, how?’ she thought to herself as she lay on the grass, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed the first real chapter. Stay tuned to find out what happens next time, but ‘til then,  
> Byfornow!


	3. Friction Burning (yes Friction Burn is the ship name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to when Friction Burn (Yang and Krypton) got together, and Weiss gets pretty pissed off at Yang.

‘Yang? Kryp? Dating? But, how?’ Weiss thought to herself as she lay on the grass, falling asleep.

—Three weeks ago—

‘The training match between Krypton Helios and Yang Xiao Long begins in 3,2,1, now!’ Professor Goodwitch said before the sparring duo clashed melee weapons, claws against gauntlets. Yang activated the shotgun on her ember celica and knocked Krypton over. She ran towards Krypton, but couldn’t hit him when she attempted to. There was an invisible force field- of course! The boy had activated his semblance and created air resistance around him so great, that it was impossible to strike his body. She was then knocked back from a surprise attack, which was so fast she hadn’t even seen him move. Being able to control forces was a strong semblance to have compared to her own. Air resistance in particular was overpowered. She received multiple slices to her aura, which was dropping, and dropping...  
‘That’s enough!’ The professor shouted. ‘Miss Xiao Longs aura is in the red, which means that she is eliminated.’   
Yang fell on the floor, exhausted. The audience left the auditorium for lunch. She didn’t feel like she was able to get up after that. She decided to lie there until someone dragged her off.  
But they didn’t need to. She saw a hand offered, none other than the boy’s that she was fighting.

‘Need a little help?’ He said, with a smile.

‘Thanks.’ She replied, grabbed onto his hand and stood up.

‘You’re Yang Xiao Long, aren’t you? The girl who tore up a dance club before she attended Beacon?’

‘The one and only. And you’re Krypton Helios, aren’t you? The son of Citrine Helios, who is the CEO of Helios Industries?’

‘Yep. That’s me.’

‘Same. Wanna go get something to eat from the canteen?’ Kryptons face went red as Yang said this, her face following short after when she realised that it sounded like she was asking him out on a date. ‘No, no! I didn’t mean it like that!’

‘No, it’s okay, really...’ he seemed a little disappointed. ‘Just me being stupid.’ She felt bad for him- after all, he seemed to be quite a nice person.

‘Unless... you want to?’ She looked at the floor as she said this, expecting rejection (for some reason), only to be replied with...

‘I’d love to.’ Love at first sight really had descended here. They walked to the canteen, joking around as they walked together.

—present day—

‘Whyyyyy?! What did I do to deserve this?!’ Weiss would normally wake up a couple of hours before school, and it was early for her to be awake. ‘To be in love with someone... only to have my heart torn into pieces by a friend... it’s just not fair!’ She continued to sob to herself as she heard voices calling her name.

‘Weiss! Where are you?’ It was the sound of her leader.

‘Weiss!’ She could also hear Tygre, and someone else.

‘There you are!’ Ruby had never been so glad to see Weiss. ‘Where have you been? We’ve been searching for hours!’ Weiss seriously doubted that.

‘Yeah, don’t run off like that.’ Tygre was usually the caring one out of BCKT. He wasn’t so bad, but just didn’t compare to Kryp. Weiss began to cry again.

‘Now, come on ice queen.’ The third person helped her up. She really didn’t care who it was, but Weiss would soon.

‘Yang, is that you?’

‘Yeah.’

Silence. Weiss felt her anger build up, and then-

‘YOU FUCKING CUNT!’ Weiss shoved her.

‘Huh?’ Yang was surprised by the sudden outburst of profanity, from Weiss of all people. ‘What’s your problem?’

‘YOU’RE MY FUCKING PROBLEM! YOU ALWAYS KNEW THAT I LIKED KRYPTON, AND NOW YOU’VE TAKEN HIM FOR YOURSELF, YOU BITCH!’

‘Whoa whoa whoa ice queen! Since when did I know about your cru-‘

‘SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!’

The trio glanced at one another. What had gotten into her that caused her so much jealousy? Envy was not the heiress’s kind of thing.

—Two weeks ago—

‘Hi, I’d like to order a table for two tonight?’

‘Yes, we do have a few spare tables. Let me guess, date?’

‘Yep.’

‘Alright. Don’t forget our discounts!’

He hung up the phone and looked at the checklist for his date with Yang. Food, check. Best in Vale. Entertainment, yes. He knew how much Yang liked clubbing. And transport, tick. He had his own car, after all. Now all he had to do was collect his girlfriend. Krypton was wearing his best shirt with smart trousers on. A bow tie was tied around his neck and his polished shoes doubled up as mirrors to style his hair.

‘Ooh, you look fancy!’ The blonde had worn pretty normal stuff for her, with a bow in her hair that mimicked Blake’s. It actually suited her surprisingly. ‘Shall we go?’

‘Yes. We’re going dancing.’

‘Where at?’ Yang asked.

‘Just this place called Junior’s Club.’

‘Perfect. That guy owes me anyway. I could probably cash in those solids for something.’ This wasn’t at all surprising for Kryp. After all, if you’re close to someone, you know a lot about what they do.

—Later—

‘Kryp, that was a great night! It was especially funny when that one drunk man-‘ she was cut off by a kiss to the cheek. Her heart basically pumped out of her chest at this- they’d never gotten intimate before, so stuff like this was amazing... but this was about to change.

‘Yes. It was.’ He was just about to slam the door to the empty (apart from Yang) dorm of Team RWBY when he heard her say something.

‘Kryp... nobody’s here... you can hang a bit longer if you want?’ He obliged. He sat in bed with her, as they talked about the night.

‘And remember when Junior was like-’ Krypton then proceeded to do a bad impression of the club owner.

‘Haha! You worked way too hard on this date. Just relax now.’

‘Okay. Wait, what do you mean?’

‘I mean, you’ve done so much this evening, so I should give you something for it.’

He sighed as he felt warm lips clash with his. Yang pulled away after a short kiss, but then whispered in his ear, ‘don’t worry. I’ll handle it, you just rest.’ Then, the mouth travelled towards his most sensitive area, and two hands removed the smart trousers from the boy’s legs. He gasped as his girlfriends lips made contact with his tip, and he felt himself harden even more than he already was. He saw blonde hair go down on his member, taking all seven inches in one go. He had occasionally masturbated and so this feeling wasn’t exactly new, but there was his girlfriend’s warm tongue and saliva that just enhanced the experience. Her head bobbed on the cock slowly and gently at first, but got more vigorous as time passed. His breathing became faster and shallower. He wanted Yang to make him orgasm, and that’s what she did. All of the semen was gone in two gulps. They had never felt so close as a couple in their week of being together.

‘All done. How was that?’

‘Great... I... really do love you Yang...’ Krypton panted.

‘I love you, too. You can repay me at some point.’

‘I’ll do it another time. I’m too worn out now.’

And so they lay in bed together, watching a romance movie until Ruby and Comet came back. Ruby stared at Yang for a second, who became massively nervous. She tried to convince her stepsister. ‘Uhhhhhh... don’t tell anyone, sis, please. Not yet anyway.’ Ruby frustratedly nodded and her and Comet left to go to BCKTs dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for oral smut, amirite? Seriously, two chapters in and we got it .-. Well, that’s it for now. Actually, I want to tell you guys (and grils) that I’ll be uploading on Thursdays and Saturdays. But anyway, until this weekend,  
> Byfornow!


	4. White With Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Tygre talks some sense into Weiss and things kind of stem from there.

‘SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!’

The trio glanced at one another. What had gotten into her that caused her so much jealousy? Envy was not the heiress’s kind of thing.

‘Look, Weiss. I’m dating Krypton. I’m sorry that you liked him, but I’m not dumping him so you can take him! Anyway, I’m going to go to the dorm.’ She began to walk away.

‘Me too.’ Said her sister as she followed.

Weiss slid down onto the grass again, and started to cry, forgetting Tygre was there.

‘You really took a hit from that, didn’t you?’

‘No shit. I just... wanted something to go my way.

‘Things do go your way, though! You’re Weiss Schnee, one of the luckiest girls I know! Don’t let one bad thing bring you down!’ Tygres caring side shined here. ‘You’re popular, you’ve got good friends, and I bet, deep down, you are the nicest person ever.’

‘So you’re saying I’m not?’ Weiss was very annoyed at the moment, and so little things would easily set her off.

‘No! I’m not saying that at all! I’m just saying, that you have potential. Potential to be great. Potential that doesn’t live in most.’ He smiled. ‘All you need to do, is make the right choice.’

‘It's just that... it hurts’ she almost cried again, but Tygre sat down next to her, which somehow comforted her. He put an arm around her shoulder, which she would have refused in any other mood.

‘I can understand that, being hurt. Everything can make you hurt. Everything has hurt me in some way.’

‘How?’

‘How?- what do you mean?’

‘You get hurt time and time again yet can always act as the older brother of the group if you need to.’

‘At first I built walls around myself, told myself that if I let people in, they break your heart. But then Indie told me something.’

‘Who's she?’

‘Someone who basically saved me and is like a mentor to me. She told me that life has good parts and bad parts. Sometimes the good parts don't always make the bad parts better. But don't let the bad parts sour the good parts.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Right now, you may think that life sucks. But remember that people care for you. Including Yang and Kryp.’

Weiss couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty after all he said. She had felt only jealousy and rage towards her blonde teammate, but it was not the case the other way round. She realised, that even if Krypton had broken her heart, he still cared about her.

‘Weiss.. don't hurt yourself over this. Be strong.’

‘Thank you, Tygre. For helping me to realise...’ she put her head on his shoulder, making him smile, but his cheeks go slightly pink.

Immediately, she hated everything she had said to Yang just now, and felt the need to apologise. And she set off for the room to do so.

‘Weiss! Where are you going?’

‘To apologise!’

He smiled at her, as she ran off towards the dorm. ‘I knew she had the heart.’ He said to himself, just before walking in the same direction.

Meanwhile, Blake grabbed a book from her bookshelf. Ninjas of Love 2 had recently been published and she had decided to catch up on the original (for the third time this week) before she bought the sequel. Nobody was in the room, and so she decided to read the book. She eyed the title cover, and was about to open it, when a blonde girl came bursting in with her sister following not far behind. She hid the book under her duvet fast, and pulled out her scroll.

‘What a bitch!’ Yang scowled. ‘What’s gotten into her, talking to me like that?’

‘Who?’ Blake asked.

‘Weiss. She called me a cunt! I didn’t even do anything!’

‘There must have been a reason. There is always a reason.’

Ruby answered, ‘she’s jealous.’

‘What? Yang, What was she jealous of?’

‘Me. The fact that I’m dating Krypton. She liked Kryp.’

‘Well, can you blame her for being jealous of you?’

‘Umm... no.’

‘Look, I’m not saying that she should act like that. What I’m saying is that she has a reason for being mad at you.’

‘I guess you’re right. But she still called me a cunt!’

‘Yes, and I’ll talk to her about it. But what you need to do is accept that she won’t be happy with you dating her crush.’

Suddenly, Weiss appeared through the door. ‘Yang, Look. I need to talk with you. Privately.’

‘Sure. Let’s go outside. I wanted to talk with you anyway.’ They left and passed Tygre in the hallway, who entered BCKTs dorm. Bolt was on his scroll, nothing new. Although he did make some sudden movements when he saw Tygre enter. This didn’t go unnoticed.

‘Hey, T. What’s up?’

‘Bolt, Have you ever liked a girl?’

‘Sure, loads. Why do you ask?’

‘Oh, it’s nothing. Just wondering.’

‘Okay Tygre. What’s wrong?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Dude, you’re one of my best mates. Don’t think I hadn’t noticed that you ask random questions when you’re feeling down.’

‘Alright, fine. But I’m not feeling down right now. In fact, I’ve never felt better.’

‘Huh. That’s nice. At least some of us are having a good day...’ he frowned.

‘Why? What happened to you?’

‘We had Oobleck for third period history. Need I say more?’

‘He really hates you, doesn’t he?’

‘Yep. Anyway, I’m going to the library. See ya.’ He grabbed his scroll and headed for the door.

‘And, Bolt?’

‘Yes?’ He stopped and turned around.

‘Do I want to know what you were doing on your scroll?’ Bolts face went crimson and he slammed the door shut after he left.

At the same time, in RWBY’s dorm...

‘Blake? What’s that book you’ve got there?’ Ruby asked.

‘You know what, Ruby? I think I’m going to read in the library.’ She picked up her book and left, bumping into Bolt as she did so. She dropped her book and Bolt dropped his scroll.

‘Oops, Sorry about that, Blake.’ He picked up her book and read the cover. ‘Ninjas of...’ He gave a questioning look. Blake blushed, snatched the book and ran.

Bolt stared as she ran. She got out of sight as she went downstairs and after that, the boy made his way to the library. ‘And here I was thinking we were opposites...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I’m late. On the third chapter. Okay, I’m sorry. But I’ll try and upload on Thursday and Saturday from now on. That good? Well then,
> 
> Byfornow!


	5. The Mechanic and the Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolt and Blake encounter, stuff happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m a day late... I haven’t really got an excuse... just read it...

Bolt stared as she ran. She got out of sight as she went downstairs and after that, the boy made his way to the library. ‘And here I was thinking we were opposites...’

He entered the library and looked around. ‘Damn, there aren’t many people...’ he said to himself as he noticed the general emptiness of the library. With it being a library, Blake heard from the place where she was hiding and reading her book- right by the romance fiction section. Bolt searched the aisles, repeatedly calling out Blake’s name. He eventually found her in the action section, but with no smut in her hands. ‘Blake? What was that book?’

‘Please don’t tell anyone!’ She said.

‘Why would I tell anyone?’ He said. ‘It would be kinda hypocritical. Follow me.’ They walked through the silence to the romance novels, where he pulled out a book. ‘Steamy pirates. One of my all-time favourites.’

‘Wait, you like reading?’ Blake never considered Bolt to be a reading type.

‘Yeah. Although, mostly romantic and humorous books.’ He flipped the pages to page 69, which funnily enough was a particularly dirty page where the pirate captain had kidnapped the female sailor, and was ‘interrogating’ her. Blake put a hand to her mouth as she took a look, glancing to each side of her, before stealing the book out of Bolts hands, taking her time reading it.

‘You know, we have more in common than I expected. A lot more.’ Blake said after a couple of minutes.

‘You said it.’ Blood was drawn to his cheeks. He worked up the courage before asking, ‘you wanna go get something to eat at some point?’ He had always found himself crushing on Blake, although it had never seemed like it.

‘What, like a date?’

‘I’ll let you decide that.’

Blake considered this. She had never really liked Bolt before, but when she thought about it, he didn’t seem so bad. He seemed a bit like a pervert, but that didn’t matter for Blake. They had a lot in common, and he tended to be nicer to people who were nice to him, and that’s what mattered. ‘Alright then. It’s a date.’

‘Cool. So, when?’

‘6pm sound good?’

‘Sure. See you then.’

Comet, who had been watching silently around the corner the whole time, or at least since a few seconds after Blake checked if there was anyone. ‘Awwww, that’s so cute! You two are dating now! I’ve gotta tell everyone! Bye!’

They both shouted after him, ‘COMET!’

And then the librarian cane over to shush them, ruining any chances of them catching Comet.

‘They’re not gonna believe it!’ He said to himself as he ran to the dorms.

5:30pm, Team BCKT’s dorm

Bolt looked at his clothes on his bed. He had to decide what to wear for tonight, and his date with Blake. The decision was challenging to say the least. He could wear his school uniform, but he’d been wearing that all day and, quite frankly, might not look or smell great. He could also wear his normal clothes, although he doubted they looked fancy enough for a date. He couldn’t decide, but luckily Krypton came into the room to get ready for his date with Yang. He’d booked a room for them to stay at overnight, and his level of dedication to it made Bolts arrangements look like they were made in the middle of a fight with a giant Nevermore. ‘So, Krypton. Why did you book a room? We’ve got dorms here for free, why would you go to a hotel?’ The moment he said this he knew why. ‘Oh. You two are... you know?’  
‘No... care to explain?’  
‘You know... getting close?’  
‘What do you mean getting close?’  
‘Like, intimate?’  
‘Yeah, I knew what you meant the whole time. Just pulling your leg. Anyway, it’s not just any hotel. It’s got luxury beds and soundproof rooms and everything. I decided to go the extra mile to make sure this night is memorable. Anyway, what’s with the folded-up clothes? You always just leave your stuff on the floor. What’s the special occasion?’  
‘Oh, nothing too big. I was just wondering... would you wear your uniform or normal clothes for a date?’  
‘Who’s it with...?’  
‘What!? No, it was a hypothetical question!’  
‘Something in me doubts that. Seriously, who’s the date?’  
‘Umm...’  
That moment, Comet comes bursting into the room, looking exhilarated. ‘KRYPTON! YOU WONT BELIEVE IT, BOLT AND BLAKE ARE GONNA GO OUT ON A DATE!’ Bolt was a little annoyed at Comets lack of secrecy, but he seemed more confused.  
‘What took you so long to get here, you left before us! Not to mention the fact it’s been an hour since I got here.’  
‘Telling the whole school something isn’t a fast job you know.’ Now Bolt seemed very annoyed.  
‘YOU TOLD THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL?! DO YOU HAVE **NO** SENSE OF PRIVACY?!!’ Yep, very annoyed.  
Comet ran at this, and Krypton calmed Bolt down.   
‘Blake, Huh? Never assumed you liked cat ears.’ Bolt knew the secret was out, and he might as well accept it.  
‘I dunno. Maybe it’s because I’m allergic to dogs, I’ve always been more of a cat person.’ Bolt assumed  
‘Comet naturally loses his hair and it gets everywhere when it happens every month. I’ve never seen you sneeze, so...’  
‘Comets a wolf, not a dog you fucking idiot.’ Krypton saw his point and changed the subject before the topic of racism came up.  
‘I’d wear my own clothes to a first date if I were you.’ Krypton finally answered.

5:55pm, Team RWBY’s dorm.

‘Come out from the bathroom Blake, I wanna see your outfit!’ Yang called to Blake. The handle turned and a black-haired girl with a bow in her hair, with an outfit unused since the school dance appeared. ‘Oh, you look beautiful! Although, I gotta question your taste in boys.’  
‘What can I say, its worth a shot. He may not be so bad after all.’ Blake suddenly shifted the topic. ‘Yang? What the hell are you wearing?’ Yang was wearing an outfit which showed just a little bit too much skin. It was basically glorified underwear to be honest.  
‘Oh, this? I decided to give Kryp something to look forward to while we got dinner.’  
Weiss interrupted. ‘Are you two really going to have sex in a hotel?’  
‘It’s not just any hotel, it’s got-‘  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. When it was open, a blond boy in blue tracksuits and a brown-haired boy in a fancy shirt and jacket stood at the door. Yang and Blake stepped out and linked arms with their partners.   
Four voices said ‘this night. Is going to be great.’  
One voice said, ‘oh by the way Bolt and Blake are dating now.’  
And seven voices replied ‘no shit.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was late... I PROMISE ILL BE ON TIME FROM NOW ON K?!
> 
> Byfornow!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you’re looking forward to actual content. There’s not much to say, so...  
> Byfornow!


End file.
